Tears of a Melody
by Azurana K
Summary: “It’s the only thing I have, playing the violin. And you, whom I thought was a far away star, suddenly just fell before me… How do you expect me to react?” - Mikan. MikanxNatsume AU,OC and OOC.


_**Title: Tears of a Melody**_

_**Author: Azurana K.**_

_**Summary: "**__It's the only thing I have, playing the violin. And you, whom I thought was a far away star, suddenly just fell before me… How do you expect me to react?" _

_**Warnings: **__Tons of OC-s, so bear with it. This is said in the point of view of both Mikan and Natsume, every time you see that pretty long line, please do not get confused._

_**Author's Note:**__ I suddenly had a want to write this, so I'm not sure if it'd be any good… I'm just coming back from a whole year of not writing anything new that isn't a one-shot fic or a poem… So kindly guide me through my mistakes… I don't have a beta in this, so yeah… Hehehe…_

_But I hope you'll like it …_

* * *

_**Chapter One: An Intro…**_

It was like water - enclosing on me, washing over me, whenever I heard him play. Refreshing, tantalizing, entrancing was the music he produced when he played his instrument…

He was called a genius at the age of five when he first played the piano; mastering all the symphonies of the greatest musicians before he even finished middle school. By the time he started high school, he was already composing music for different opera's and concertos. And now, a third year student in high school, he's already touring the world to perform with international musicians and orchestras.

He was a genius who took the world by storm.

With his raven colored hair flowing about him as he let the music take control over his lithe yet thin body and those passionate crimson eyes shut to the world as he played his melodies. His voice is husky as he talked of different symphonies; his smooth flawless face expressing nothing, but love for his music.

He had women swoon over him like a sex god.

He studies at Gakuen Alice, a prestigious school, from grade school to high school, for the rich and privileged. The school had high standards for the students, only 4 out of 10 applicants usually get in, even then it was never certain if they'd be able to go through the school year without getting demoted to lower classes or getting kicked out. He was in class A and even with him skipping school for recitals and such; he was still the third, in rank, in their year level.

He was smart.

He studied under the tutelage of his mother, Hyuuga Shizura – sensei, a famed violinist, who was also known for her talent in being able to perform in a first class level with any instrument she tried. His late father owned a famous production company, WA Productions, Inc., which was now currently being run by his older brother, Hyuuga Matsuno – sama. His little sister, Hyuuga Aoi – sama, was blessed with an angelic voice and is thinking about pursuing singing as a potential career.

He was born to be who he is.

He was Natsume Hyuuga.

I sound like a love-sick fan… Maybe I am… I can never be certain…

I admire, no, love his music… But I've also come to develop feelings for him. It seems odd for me to feel like this for someone else though, especially to someone like him, to someone unreachable, to someone beyond my wildest fantasies. I was never the type to want something or someone which I'll probably never have. I was content with my life, happy of what I have and don't… I'm completely satisfied… Yet whenever I see and hear him play, I feel so helpless and vulnerable… so naked… It scares me yet excites me at the same time… And all I can do, in my blank state of mind, is ask myself whether or not this is the life I wanted to live in.

But no matter how many times I ask myself such a personal question, I never answer… Because I don't ever want to believe that… that…

"Mikan – chan?... Mikan – chan!!"

"Ah- Narumi – sensei… I-"

"Mikan – chan! Oh, I was so worried! I was waiting for you outside of your school and then -- You should've just told me you were going ahead –." He told me loudly, crushing my body with a hug and hurting my arms as he waved them around in a frantic manner.

"I'm so sorry, sensei… Er… Why, why don't we just go to practice? It's already getting late… And-"

"And knowing you, you'd stay up until early morning just to finish your next piece."

"Hehehe… right… sensei…" I said with a well practiced smile, signaling the end of one of our too few conversations.

Narumi – sensei was the substitute teacher assigned to me by Shizura – sensei when she was late or absent. Narumi – sensei was always encouraging and enthusiastic, especially when it came to helping me practice my violin. Since, Shizura – sensei is always busy with so many matters, I have no other choice but to put up with this man's eccentricities in order for me to polish my compositions, before Shizura – sensei hears and criticizes them.

The first time I met Narumi – sensei I…

**-Flashback-**

I was still six years old then… I felt so lonely and lost … My family… I had no more of my family to depend on. I was orphaned and adopted by my mother's best friend, Shizura – sensei, right after it happened…

Shizura –sensei took a six month break from the entertainment world just to help me cope with my loss. Unfortunately, when the six month break ended, she had to perform in a recital somewhere in France, so she had no idea where she was going to had me be taken cared off, while she was away.

"Mikan – chan… I know this is a hard time for you. But auntie's just going to leave for a couple of days… I'll be back before you know it, dear. I have someone who wants to meet you; he's your Uncle Narumi. He'll be watching over you and your violin while I'm away, okay?" A woman in her late twenties told me while she carried me around like a baby.

"Hi Mikan – chan! I'm Narumi – sensei, It's really great to finally be able to meet with you. I've heard so much about you, I'm so excited that--!"

So, Narumi – sensei, one of my mother's past friends volunteered to help. It was also by chance that he was quite skilled with the violin, so he helped me, in place of Shizura – sensei, master the pieces she assigned me to do.

**-End of Flashback-**

After that, there was no preventing him from visiting me, even if he wasn't needed. But no matter, he knows music well, and I'm glad he'd waste his time on me and my playing.

"Well… How was it?..." I asked him uncertainly, as I held my violin to my side.

"…Ah… … … It… It...It was great!... But, if I'm not mistaken-"

"Yes. I changed the pitch in the middle and at the end; I thought it would be more fitting…?"

"Yes, it was… It really was. Are we wrapping it up for today, or are you going to practice some more of your pieces?"

"You can go on ahead, sensei. If I'm not mistaken, you have a meeting in 10 meetings with-"

"10 minutes?! I must've missed the time! Are you sure your fine here alone? I mea—"

"Yeah… I'll be fine. Don't worry about it sensei… It's hard to get in this part of the building since the security's tighter than the other parts… And this place is pretty much restricted… So, I'll be fine. Don't worry and go on to your meeting."

"Are you sure? I could get-"

"Really, I'm fine you can go."

"Alright then, I'll go. Just make sure to be careful… "

"Yes, sensei. Good bye and thank you for helping me."

"Mikan – chan…" He said opening the door.

"Yes, sensei?" I managed to fake out in a polite tone, pushing back my irritation for his stubbornness.

"What are you calling this piece?"

"'The First Son'" I announced darkly as I faced him with a sardonic smile. This composition… was like my other compositions. The style… They are all the same… So I believe the name to be perfect for it… Seeing that I made it thinking about a certain myth concerning a son, a father and his wife… Their dark fates… Their unforgettable story…

"It's just like you to name it as something as elaborate as that." He had his back turned to me, but I could see him smiling… He always smiled in such a serious way, where I cannot even depict if that smile directed to me was proud, painful or ironic,

"Is it… inappropriate? I wouldn't mind changing it then, if you'd help me…" I commented fondly to reassure him, aware that the title unsettled him of my well being.

"No it's fine. Don't mind me. Keep out of trouble. I'll be going now… Ja ne."

Right. Practice it is then.

* * *

"Aniki! Aniki! Have you heard the news??" I looked towards the soft voice I was too well fond of, calling to me as soon as I finished playing one of Beethoven's Symphonies.

"Aoi? Don't you have classes?"

"It was finished hours ago! Anyway, did you hear? Okaa – san cancelled your recital with her tonight! She told me that she's the only one going and that you were to handle matters for her at the meeting tonight with Matsu - nii concerning the matter she presented towards the board."

"I heard… I heard… No need to fret about such trivial matters besi-"

"Aniki! The meeting starts in 5 minutes; hurry and go!" I didn't know mom cancelled tonight's recital… I was waiting for her in this cramped up room for nothing in the end. I wonder why all of a sudden. It's the first time she pulled me out of a performance to attend one of the meetings…

...

Well, here it goes…

"Good evening everybody. I apologize for making you wait. You can continue with the meeting." I said smoothly as I sat down the chair to the right of my brother's center seat.

"Thank you for joining us, Hyuuga – san… Now as I was saying-"

"Lovely evening, isn't it everyone? The music was so enticing this evening that I had wished to not come! What a terrible thought for me to leave such a young night and come here to add wrinkles to my young face! Oh, I could just-" Narumi!? What is he doing here?… The last time he went to one of our meetings was 6 years ago, when they decided to finalize the arrangements to the entering of Stain in the music industry. God, don't tell me that his finally becoming diligent with his work, because I'd rather not see that sickly woman-like face and hear his whimsical voice every time I'm required to attend a meeting.

"Narumi – san. Please. Go to your seat and let us continue with today's discussion."

"Anyway, as I was saying before some two people chose to interrupt. Shizura – sama has submitted to us a request made by Stain, to allow him the privilege of having the composer of the music he has become so fanatic over, to perform with him and to take this person as his student. Shizura – sama wants the board to decide this child's future since, according to her, her being bias is not becoming for the child's future in music." I glanced around and saw that everybody was intrigued, except Narumi. I wonder what this is about; he has a scowl on his face… Maybe he knows this person?... Intriguing, really… For Stain to go so far as to give such a request to the WA board, we know how much he hated us and our controlling ways. The only person he spoke to from the board was Okaa – san… Even then, we never really had a say on what he should do. His whole career was being managed by my mother, seeing that he was her most favorite student. Stain was already a renowned international violinist when I started performing in some recitals and such. His performances and pieces were loved by all. He was one of the best violinists of all. And for him and Okaa – san to do something like this… It must really be important then…

Hmm... Well, let us test the waters.

"Interesting… But how can we be a judge of that when we have yet to meet this child? If it's Stain… then it should be the violin… Is the child Youichi? He's the only one with even enough skills to be asked of this great opportunity, all of the others are just fooling around and all… If that's it, then I should agree. It's better if he studied under Stain, since Okaa – san doesn't have time-"

"SHUT UP! You have no idea of what we are dealing with. This isn't about Youichi – kun. Both Shizura and I want her to improve… And by passing her unto Stain, we believe she can reach new heights. But… but we also believe that for her current condition, giving her to someone she doesn't know can obliterate any chances for her to recover and shine in what she is in her best at. This is a really important case Natsume – san, I would suggest that you take it seriously and not fool around." Narumi really is involved in this matter, I see. Who could this person be?

"I suggest you to calm down, Narumi – san. I do think your words true, however Natsume has an obvious clear stated fact; how will we know in which way to decide if we have no facts regarding this child placed before us?" Just like Matsuno to be so straight to the point.

"You… You're right. Excuse me for my outburst. Please continue with the meeting." Tch… He sounds pathetic.

"According to this file,", Noru said as he turned the projector on, showing us a written data of this child ,"the child is a girl and is turning fifteen years old at the first of January. She is studying at Gakuen Alice as a middle school student. She's already in her 9th grade and is in class A. She is the 6th in ranking for her whole batch. Reports from her teachers show that she is a social introvert; she does not have friends in school except for Hyuuga Aoi – sama." So this girl knows Aoi? "She barely pays attention in her classes yet when called to answer, she can answer them accurately. A report also says that there was a time she accidentally left her math notebook at school, but instead of containing equations and notes, it contained drafts of many different pieces. She has a clear record in regards to her education, but we also found out that whoever pays for her education is quite mysterious as he is generous." So a mystery donor…? This is getting much more interesting.

"In regards to music", Noru continued, "She has been studying under Shizura – sama for eight years now, with her sub-teacher as Narumi – san. According to their reports, they were not her first teachers… She was taught of the basics by some undisclosed source… We are still trying to find out who this person is, but our search is going around in circles. We still need more time to find out who he is. Anyway, when Shizura – sama had first guided her with her playing, she was reported to not be able to hold the violin-"

"I thought you said she was already taught of the basics before she was placed under Shizura – sama's wing?" Someone from the board exclaimed.

"She knew how to hold the violin. I was being literal in saying that she could not hold a violin. Every time she was forced to hold one, she'd drop it and start acting wildly. According to Shizura – sama's report, she thought of the child as a lost case but after a month, she suddenly was able to hold the violin again.

"It says in these records that she has attended psychiatric sessions before. Her treatment from when she was six lasted until she reached middle school. The last findings of the doctor stated that the trauma of some past event shook her too much that it made her crazy, after that she never went back to the doctor for anymore check-ups. We dug deeper into her medical records and found out that at the night of their last session, the child was admitted into a hospital for having a stab wound on her left thigh. We also checked the police records and found out that a woman was arrested by the police for forgery and attempted murder. The woman was posing as her twin sister, the original psychiatrist, who was away on a vacation. It seems that the girl found out and threatened her about it; she was attacked as a result. According to her testimony, the fake psychiatrist almost stabbed her hands, knowing how much she loved to play her violin…

"Anyway… After that she never visited a hospital, clinic or a psychiatric ward ever again. She also seems to have quite the history… Shizura – sama also appears to have reported about her in a very disorganized fashion, as you can see. The child's parents were the head of the Sakura clan-"

"Wait! The Sakura Clan? I thought all of them past away because of a betrayal, right? If I remember correctly, they were betrayed by the head of their security… I remember Shizura – sama being so devastated that she took a 6 month break, if I am correct? I didn't know that there was a survi-"

"Yes, in fact there was. I remember Okaa – san mentioning it once, but never again…"

"Ahem. Excuse me but can I continue the report now?" Noru seemed irritated now, to think that he's been repeatedly disturbed by Matsuno, Narumi, I and the other board members I pity him… But really… a girl like that… Such an enigma… I can't believe Okaa - san and Aoi have never mentioned her to me… I wonder… What's there to hide?...

"She's the only survivor of their clan and is of the direct line. And the report hear shows that she was also adopted by Shizura – sama-"

"She was adopted! How come we never came to know of her?! Or did you also know, brother?" I exclaimed in surprise. It was such a shock… I didn't expect this. And to think that I was never told about it! The nerve of them! Keeping secrets from her own son, I knew she was hiding something!

"I also did not know of it. So, calm down brother. There might be an explanation for this." To my surprise I was already on my feet… I guess I'm getting more overdramatic in this meeting by the minute…

"Anyway as I was saying, Shizura – sama adopted her, but when she reached the age of ten, she was able to appeal to the court to being independent. She somehow managed to win, so currently she is an independent child. Her guardian, though, is still Shizura – sama, but the child has more says on what she wishes to do.

"Her name is…"

* * *

I have to work on that part… The tempo is too slow, and I still don't have that feel I want it to have. Another try then… Now here it goes… Just a bit more and I'll perfect this peice. So concentrate.

… … … … … …

Finally! Got it right at last!

"Clap-Clap-Clap-Clap" What was that? Aren't I supposed to be alone…?

"Who…?"

**Author's Note:** Please tell me of what you think I should change or improve on. Criticism is certainly much welcomed .

Thank you for reading.

Ja ne.

-A.K.


End file.
